Bittersweet
by sapphireDoG
Summary: pain,love,desire..all emothions of the heart. Can inuyasha and kagome find true true llove before its o late? or will a cold hearted demon stepin to rid of ones love?


This is my First sondfic so please do'nt be a hater oh and this takes place after they killed naruku and yes the bitch is still alive:D Oh and the song is call 'Bittersweet' by Apocalyptica & him & the ramus or Apocalyptica feat lauri

Chels-o

* * *

Bittsweet Love and pain- Chapter 1: Bittersweet 

'bite me' thoughts

"Bite me" Talking

(AN: Bite me) Authors note

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Why do you do it Inuyasha? She's just a walking clay potted bitch who has tried to kill you _and _me more then once? Can't you get that through your fucking head!"

Kagome's control of her anger had finally snapped when she woke up to find the tree inuyasha had been in empty. She, at first, had thought that he had sensed something or couldn't sleep so decided to go for a walk, but after half an hour of waiting, he didn't show. Kagome had gotten worried and went to look for him, but she found had almost killed her to see.

Flash back

Kagome was walking through the bushed area, in search of the oh so loved half-demon Inuyasha, when she tripped and fell. She slowly stood up and brushed her self off. She looked up and gasped. There stood Inuyasha with kikyou in his arms. She hid behind a tree, thankful that the wind was on her side so he couldn't smell her there, and listened to they're conversation.

"Are you going to go back on your promise Inuyasha?" she had asked.  
"Why would I go back on it?"  
"My recarnation"  
"She has a name and its kagome, so use it, and why would she be the reason to think that?"  
"It seems to me that you have feelings for her, Inuyasha and her for you. If you were to mate with her, then you wouldn't be able to go to hell with me and therefore breaking your promise"  
"Kagome is just a shard collector and a travel companion, nothing more, so why do you worry?"

Kagome thought her heart was going to shatter when she heard those words leave his mouth. Sure traveling companion she can handle but to be used just for a shard collector, that was harsh.

"I just don't want you to leave me"  
"I'll never leave you, but i have to go before the others wake up. Good bye kikyou"

With that he ran off only to catch kagome's scent by were he and kikyou were. 'Shit!' was all he thought while he headed back. He followed the scent back to the god tree where she stood on one of the giant roots, touching the spot where he lay for 50 years before hand.

"Kagome..." he whispered.

"Why do you do it?" she suddenly asked as if talking to her self. "Why do I keep hurting myself by coming here?"

"Kagome, I-"

"Why do you do it Inuyasha? She's just a walking clay potted bitch who has tried to kill you _and _me more then once? Can't you get that through your fucking head!" she yelled.

End of flashback

"You treat me like a piece of shit and except me to keep following after you like i was never hurt! Why! TELL ME THE FUCK WHY INUYASHA!" she screamed at him. He recoiled at the tone of her voice. "Well!" her voice was filled with anger and hurt.

"I...I..I owe her my-" he started.  
"What? Your life! You owe her nothing, Inuyasha, it wasn't your fault to begin with so why do you do this to your self!" He couldn't take it anymore, so he snapped back.

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE ANYWAY BITCH? IT NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS! SO KEEP YOUR SHARD DECETOR ASS OUT OF MY PERSONAL SHIT WENCH!" he screamed right into her face. Her eyes, beamed with tears, stared into the furious, cold golden yellow eyes that had claimed her heart and saw no regret.

In a tiny voice she answered him letting the tears fall upon her face and to the grassed floor of the woods.

"Why? Because I like you (_AN: thought I was going to have her say "I love you"? well sorry to burst your bubbles, but not yet! teheehee (im pure evil)) _and now I know that to you, I'm just a shard detector and nothing more" she told him "and I guess its just the fact that all I wanted to know was if my feels for you are returned for me, but now I know that that was a foolish child's act and emotion" she move towards him, a stream of salty tears running down her face. She reached out to him, grabbing the prayer beads and gently lifted them of his head and took his hand in her, placing the beads in it.

"I'll always love you, my inu, so I free you and give you the jewel" she reaches into her pants pocket pulling a now complete jewel out and also placed it in his hand " so you can do as you wish of it. Good bye inuyasha" with that, she let go of his hand, turning around to walk off into the dark cold forest. 'Wha?' was all inuyasha could think of at the moment, but then it clicked in on what he said to her. 'Ohhh Shit' His eyes glazed over with unshealdable tears and if you were to look it them you'd see hurt, confusion, regret and lose.

Kagome made her way through the dark, damp, and eerie forest, not even caring where she went, wondering '_Why did I do that? I like him don't I? Then why is it so hard'_ that one thought pondered her mind as she sat down by a hot spring.

Back at the god tree, Inuyasha was pacing around trying to figure out why he was so upset about Kagome leaving.

"Why the hell am I like this? She gone, out of my life, why should I care?" His ears (soo cute -) flattened in frustration. His heart ached to hold her in his arms, just to know the fell of her skin on his. His words to her haunted his mined '_"WHY WOULD YOU CARE ANYWAY BITCH! IT NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS! SO KEEP YOUR SHARD DECETOR ASS OUT OF MY PERSONAL SHIT WENCH!"_' '_Dammit why do I have to be so cold hearted? Am I becoming like my brother?...NO! I will **NOT** ever, EVER, sink down to that level' _Inuyasha started to walk the opposite directing then kagome had left in. (Start music now)

If you were to listen with your heart, you would hear the sorrow melody of violins, playing for the couple's misery.

Inuyasha was so distracted he didn't even relies he was starting to sing a sad melody of which his heart was feeling. So he sang.

_She's giving up the ghost of love,  
In the shadows cast on devotion._

Kagome was feeling as if she was going to die. 'He doesn't love me... Why would he' To herself she sang of sorrow, secretly calling out for her love.

_He is the one that I adore,  
Creed of my silent suffocation._

They didn't know it but both there hearts where sing the same song as one another. Both in dyer need of each other. They sang together in the sad choirs.

_Break this bittersweet spell on me,  
Lost in the arms of destiny._

His past haunted his memories as he sang in pain. He sang for all the pain kikyou put him through. All the pain of is mother dying. All the pain of growing up unwanted and unloved.

_Bittersweet._

Kagome stood up and started to walk back to the god tree.  
_  
I won't give up;  
I'm possessed by him._

Inuyasha stopped walking and stared up into the sky.  
_  
I'm bearing her cross;  
She's turned into my curse._

He turned and walked back. His heart ached. He needed her. He loved her. He wanted her.  
_  
Break this bittersweet spell on me,  
Lost in the arms of destiny._

Kagome sang out as she fell to her knees under the god tree.  
_  
Bittersweet,  
I want you. _

Inuyasha could smell her close by and walked faster to her.

_Oh I wanted you._

She hit the ground with her fists hard causing them to bleed.  
_  
And I need you._

He smelted her blood and started to run.  
_  
How I needed you._

She could scene him at the edge of the clearing staring at her. She stood and looked at him. He stood there looking into her eyes from a distance and they both sang.

_Break this bittersweet spell on me,  
Lost in the arms of destiny. _

Kagome ran to him and stood in front of him

_Break this bittersweet spell on me,  
Lost in the arms of destiny._

He looked into her eyes and leaned towards her, only inches from her face. Her eyes held hurt, sadness and most of all, love. They sang together.

_Bittersweet... _

"I love you " they both said. Inuyasha then leant the rest of the way and kissed her with so much passion that she thought that she was in heaven...

_THE END (for now)

* * *

_

ok people im reposting this story as a one shot for rightnow and when i get time to right chapter two ill post that but that won't be for a while so don't get your hopes up just yet. Kay? ok luv ya;ll bye/ 


End file.
